sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Coyne (music engineer)
| birth_place = Elizabeth, New Jersey, United States | death_date = | death_place = United States | occupation = Mastering Engineer | associated_acts = Beyoncé, Taylor Swift, Adele, Demi Lovato, Sam Smith, Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, Bruno Mars, Marc Anthony, Shila Amzah, Emmanuel Lio | url = }} Thomas J. Coyne (December 10, 1954 – April 12, 2017) was an American mastering engineer. Early life & career Coyne was born in Elizabeth, New Jersey and grew up in nearby Union where he graduated from Roselle Catholic High School in 1972.Coughlin, Kevin. "Tom Coyne, Grammy-winning music engineer for Adele and Beyoncé, dies at 62", MorristownGreen.com, April 15, 2017. Accessed September 24, 2017. "Born in Elizabeth and raised in Union, Coyne graduated from Roselle Catholic High School and earned a B.A. from Kean University." He attended Kean College where he received a degree in Commercial Design. Following college, Coyne's first job was at Dick Charles Recording where Lee Hulko, former owner of Sterling Sound, got his first job in the states after arriving from Thunder Bay, Ontario. In the six months Coyne worked at Dick Charles, he watched Dick master records on the lathe and soon began cutting his own after hours. Coyne then was hired at Frankford/Wayne Mastering Labs, assisting under Dominic Romeo, known for cutting 45s for The Rolling Stones, The Four Seasons, Frankie Valli and Dionne Warwick among others. For the next ten years, Coyne primarily cut records for dance bands with his first big record being "Ladies Night" by Kool and the Gang. In 1989, Coyne was hired by the Hit Factory where he spent another five years mastering mostly Hip-Hop and R&B records by artists such as Black Box, Billy Ocean, Tribe Called Quest and De la Soul. In 1994, Coyne was offered a job by Lee Hulko who now operated Sterling Sound. In 1998, Coyne, Ted Jensen, Greg Calbi, Murat Aktar (Absolute Audio co-founder) and the UK based Metropolis bought Sterling Sound from Lee Hulko. Death Coyne died on April 12, 2017 from multiple myeloma at the age of 62. Awards and recognition During his career, Coyne won nine Grammy Awards and one Latin Grammy Award and had over 35 category wins. Grammy Awards |- |2010 |''I Am... Sasha Fierce'' |rowspan="2"| Album of the Year | |- |rowspan="1"|2012 |''21'' | |- |rowspan="1"|2013 |"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" | Record of the Year | |- |rowspan="2"|2014 |''Red'' |rowspan="4"| Album of the Year | |- |''The Heist'' | |- |rowspan="4"|2015 |''Beyoncé'' | |- |''In the Lonely Hour'' | |- |"Shake It Off" |rowspan="5"| Record of the Year | |- |"Stay with Me (Darkchild Version)" | |- |rowspan="5"|2016 |"Blank Space" | |- |"Can't Feel My Face" | |- |"Uptown Funk" | |- |''1989'' |rowspan="4"| Album of the Year | |- |''Beauty Behind the Madness'' | |- |rowspan="4"|2017 |''25'' | |- |''Purpose'' | |- |"Hello" |rowspan="2"| Record of the Year | |- |"7 Years" | |- |rowspan="3"|2018 |rowspan="2"|''24K Magic'' | Album of the Year | |- | Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical | |- |"24K Magic" | Record of the Year | |- |rowspan="1"|2019 |''Colors'' | Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical | Latin Grammy Awards |- |2009 |''Ciclos'' |rowspan="4"|Album of the Year | |- |rowspan="2"|2012 |''Independiente'' | |- |''Déjenme Llorar'' | |- |rowspan="2"|2013 |''Corazón Profundo'' | |- |"Vivir Mi Vida" |Record of the Year | |- |rowspan="2"|2014 |''3.0'' |rowspan="4"|Album of the Year | |- |''Más Corazón Profundo'' | |- |rowspan="2"|2015 | Creo en Mí | |- | Sirope | |- |rowspan="2"|2016 | "Duele el Corazón" | Record of the Year | |- | Conexión | Album of the Year | Studio Sterling Sound is located in New York City, occupying the top floor of the Chelsea Market in the Meatpacking District. It was designed by Fran Manzella, FM Design. Selected works #Split proposed |date=December 2017}} *2017 - Cayendo - Nicole Pernigotti *2017 - Time in a Vacuum - Franzone *2017 - Confusion - Fase39 *2017 - Speak to Me - Amy Lee *2017 - Gang Signs & Prayer - Stormzy *2017 - The Valley - Betty Who *2017 - Fifty Shades Darker Motion Picture Soundtrack - Danny Elfman *2017 - Dear Evan Hansen: Original Broadway Cast Recording - Benj Pasek / Justin Paul *2017 - Believer (single) - Imagine Dragons *2017 - Thankful - New Kids on the Block *2017 - Animal World 動物世界 - Joker Xue 薛之謙 *2016 - And the Anonymous Nobody... - De La Soul *2016 - Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande *2016 - 24K Magic - Bruno Mars *2016 - Boxes - Goo Goo Dolls *2016 - Ripcord - Keith Urban *2016 - Joanne - Lady Gaga *2016 - Starboy - The Weeknd *2016 - Sit Still, Look Pretty - Daya *2016 - Glory Days - Little Mix *2016 - Dream Machine - Tokio Hotel *2016 - Lady Wood - Tove Lo *2016 - Fantôme - Utada Hikaru *2016 - Made - BIGBANG *2016 - Selamanya Cinta -'' Shila Amzah featuring Alif Satar *2016 - ''My Journey -'' Shila Amzah *2015 - ''25 - Adele *2015 - Hamilton (Broadway Cast Recording) *2015 - Lesser Oceans - Fences *2015 - ''Daya'' - Daya *2015 - The Bass Bass (Trail Mix) - Franzone *2015 - Piece of Music - Franzone *2015 - Uptown Special - Mark Ronson *2015 - Confident - Demi Lovato *2014 - 1989 - Taylor Swift *2014 - Rose ave. - You+Me *2014 - Four - One Direction *2014 - Sex and Love - Enrique Iglesias *2014 - Sweet Talker - Jessie J *2014 - Trail - Franzone *2014 - My Everything - Ariana Grande *2014 - In the Lonely Hour - Sam Smith *2014 - The London Sessions - Mary J. Blige *2014 - Rise - Taeyang *2013 - In limine - Silvia Tancredi *2013 - 3.0 - Marc Anthony *2013 - Super Best Records: 15th Celebration - Misia *2013 - BEYONCÉ - Beyoncé *2013 - Avril Lavigne - Avril Lavigne *2013 - Midnight Memories - One Direction *2012 - The Truth About Love - P!nk *2012 - The Heist - Macklemore and Ryan Lewis *2012 - Overexposed - Maroon 5 *2012 - Looking 4 Myself - Usher *2012 - Red - Taylor Swift *2012 - Songs of the Third and Fifth - The Mark of Cain *2011 - 21 - Adele *2010 - Body Talk - Robyn *2010 - This Is the Warning - Dead Letter Circus *2009 - BLACKsummers'night - Maxwell *2009 - Sound Awake -'' Karnivool *2008 - ''I Am... Sasha Fierce - Beyoncé *2008 - ''Funhouse'' - P!nk *2008 - ''Circus'' - Britney Spears *2007 - ''Blackout'' - Britney Spears *2007 - Introducing Joss Stone - Joss Stone *2006 - Verónica Orozco - Verónica Orozco *2006 - I'm Not Dead - P!nk *2004 - Patience - George Michael *2004 - On the 6/J.Lo - Jennifer Lopez *2004 - Lose My Breath/Soldier - Destiny's Child *2003 - Frank - Amy Winehouse *2003 - Dangerously in Love - Beyoncé *2003 - In the Zone - Britney Spears *2002 - ''X'' - Def Leppard *2002 - ''Details'' - Frou Frou *2001 - ''Now'' - Maxwell *2001 - Survivor - Destiny's Child *2001 - ''Mandy Moore'' - Mandy Moore *2001 - ''O-Town'' - O-Town *2001 - Sol Invictus - Akhenaton *2001 - Willa Was Here - Willa Ford *2001 - ''Ghetto Fabulous'' - Mystikal *2001 - ''Genesis'' - Busta Rhymes *2001 - AOI: Bionix - De La Soul *2001 - ''Crown Royal'' - Run–D.M.C. *2001 - ''Better Days'' - Joe *2001 - ''Nivea'' - Nivea *2001 - ''Britney'' - Britney Spears *2001 - Embrace the Chaos - Ozomatli *2001 - ''All Rise'' - Blue *2001 - ''Tarantula'' - Mystikal *2001 - ''I Told You So'' - Chino XL *2000 - Mama's Gun - Erykah Badu *2000 - Lover's Rock - Sade *2000 - ''Like Water for Chocolate'' - Common *2000 - The Platform - Dilated Peoples *2000 - No Angel - Dido *2000 - ''Human Nature'' - Human Nature *2000 - Late for the Future - Galactic *2000 - Oops!... I Did It Again - Britney Spears *2000 - Yeeeah Baby - Big Pun *2000 - ''More'' - Vitamin C *2000 - ''Bridging the Gap'' - The Black Eyed Peas *2000 - ''Fear of Flying'' - Mýa *2000 - Guru's Jazzmatazz, Vol. 3: Streetsoul - Guru *2000 - Art Official Intelligence: Mosaic Thump - De La Soul *2000 - ''My Name Is Joe'' - Joe *2000 - G.O.A.T. - LL Cool J *2000 - Art and Life - Beenie Man *2000 - Rule 3:36 - Ja Rule *2000 - ''Black & Blue'' - Backstreet Boys *2000 - Voodoo - D'Angelo *1999 - Walking Off the Buzz - Blessid Union of Souls *1999 - A Prince Among Thieves - Prince Paul *1999 - There’s a Poison Goin’ On - Public Enemy *1999 - Vol. 3... Life and Times of S. Carter - Jay Z *1999 - ''Beneath the Surface'' - GZA *1999 - ''Chyna Doll'' - Foxy Brown *1999 - ''Coming of Age'' - Memphis Bleek *1999 - ''...Baby One More Time'' - Britney Spears *1999 - Venni Vetti Vecci - Ja Rule *1999 - Millennium - Backstreet Boys *1999 - ''Imajin'' - Imajin *1998 - Bobby Digital in Stereo - RZA *1998 - Dearest Christian, I'm So Very Sorry for Bringing You Here. Love, Dad - P.M. Dawn *1998 - Embrya - Maxwell *1998 - The Love Movement - A Tribe Called Quest *1998 - ''Foundation'' - Brand Nubian *1998 - E.L.E. (Extinction Level Event): The Final World Front - Busta Rhymes *1998 - ''Soul Survivor'' - Pete Rock *1998 - Make It Reign - Lord Tariq and Peter Gunz *1998 - Last Time Around: Live at Legends - Buddy Guy *1997 - That's Them - Artifacts *1997 - The Black Bossalini - Spice 1 *1997 - ''Get Some'' - Snot *1997 - When Disaster Strikes... - Busta Rhymes *1997 - Da Dirty 30 - Cru *1997 - ''Forever'' - Bobby Brown *1997 - Jock Jams, Volume 3 - Various Artists *1997 - Backstreet's Back - Backstreet Boys *1997 - ''Phenomenon'' - LL Cool J *1997 - Love Always - K-Ci & JoJo *1997 - Live - Erykah Badu *1997 - The Pick, the Sickle and the Shovel - Gravediggaz *1997 - ''Long Time No See'' - Chico DeBarge *1997 - One Day It'll All Make Sense - Common *1997 - The Mix Tape, Vol. II - Funkmaster Flex *1997 - Holonic-The Self Megamix - DJ Krush *1997 - God Sound - Boogiemonsters *1997 - Wu-Tang Forever - Wu-Tang Clan *1997 - ''Solid HarmoniE'' - Solid HarmoniE *1997 - Scout's Honor… by Way of Blood - Rampage *1997 - ''Salisbury'' - Uriah Heep *1997 - ''All That I Am'' - Joe *1997 - ''Chupacabra'' - Imani Coppola *1997 - Paradisiaque - MC Solaar *1997 - ''Dangerous Ground'' - Various Artists *1996 - I Am L.V. - L.V. *1996 - ''Backstreet Boys'' - Backstreet Boys *1996 - ''Gravity'' - Da Bush Babees *1996 - ''High School High'' - Various Artists *1996 - Off Parole - Rappin' 4-Tay *1996 - All Frames of the Game - Playaz Tryna Strive *1996 - Maxwell's Urban Hang Suite - Maxwell *1996 - Here to Save You All - Chino XL *1996 - Beats, Rhymes and Life - A Tribe Called Quest *1996 - It Was Written - Nas *1996 - Wild Cowboys - Sadat X *1996 - From Where??? - Skillz *1996 - Gettin' It (Album Number Ten) - Too Short *1996 - ''The Nutty Professor'' - Various Artists *1996 - Takin' Mine - Heather B. *1996 - ''Sa-Deuce'' - Sa-Deuce *1996 - Autobiography of Mistachuck - Chuck D *1996 - Ill Na Na - Foxy Brown *1996 - Realms 'n Reality - Cella Dwellas *1996 - Illadelph Halflife - The Roots *1996 - Red Hot + Rio - Various Artists *1996 - Stakes Is High - De La Soul *1996 - Time Will Reveal - Above the Law *1996 - Peace Beyond Passion - Meshell Ndegeocello *1996 - The Hemp Museum - B-Legit *1996 - The Coming - Busta Rhymes *1996 - Tha Hall of Game - E-40 *1995 - ''Mr. Smith'' - LL Cool J *1995 - ''2000'' - Grand Puba *1995 - ''The Awakening'' - Lord Finesse *1995 - Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... - Raekwon *1995 - Game Related - The Click *1995 - ''The Show'' - Various Artists *1995 - 1990-Sick - Spice 1 *1995 - Liquid Swords - GZA *1995 - World Ultimate - The Nonce *1995 - ''Prophecy'' - Capleton *1995 - People Who Fell from the Sky - Mind Funk *1995 - Mind of Mystikal - Mystikal *1995 - ''No Man's Land'' - Souls of Mischief *1995 - ''Cocktails'' - Too Short *1995 - Return to the 36 Chambers: The Dirty Version - Ol' Dirty Bastard *1995 - New Jersey Drive, Vol. 1 - Various Artists *1994 - Creep wit' Me - Ill Al Skratch *1994 - [[Keep the Fire Burnin' (Dan Hartman album)|''Keep the Fire Burnin']] - Dan Hartman *1994 - ''Muse Sick-n-Hour Mess Age - Public Enemy *1994 - ''Fear Itself'' - Casual *1994 - ''Promise'' - Sade *1994 - Blowout Comb - Digable Planets *1994 - Do You Want More?!!!??! - The Roots *1994 - ''Ambushed'' - Da Bush Babees *1994 - ''Ring'' - The Connells *1994 - ''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' - Various Artists *1994 - ''From the Ground Up'' - The Roots *1994 - ''Between a Rock and a Hard Place'' - Artifacts *1994 - Super Tight - UGK *1994 - Age Ain't Nothing but a Number - Aaliyah *1994 - Prose Combat - MC Solaar *1994 - Subliminal Simulation - Dream Warriors *1994 - Same as It Ever Was - House of Pain *1994 - The Big Badass - Ant Banks *1993 - Plantation Lullabies - Meshell Ndegeocello *1993 - Supermodel of the World - RuPaul *1993 - 93 'til Infinity - Souls of Mischief *1993 - Reachin' (A New Refutation of Time and Space) - Digable Planets *1993 - Buhloone Mindstate - De La Soul *1993 - I Hear Black - Overkill *1993 - Prototype - Varga *1993 - ''Menace II Society'' - Various Artists *1993 - Midnight Marauders - A Tribe Called Quest *1993 - ''Time to Move On'' - Billy Ocean *1993 - 12 Play - R. Kelly *1993 - T.I.M.E. (The Inner Mind's Eye) - Leaders of the New School *1993 - Get in Where You Fit In - Too Short *1993 - ''Faithful'' - Hi-Five *1993 - Code Red - DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *1993 - The Polyfuze Method - Kid Rock *1993 - Here Come the Lords - Lords of the Underground *1992 - ''Sex and Violence'' - Boogie Down Productions *1992 - F.U. Don't Take It Personal - Fu-Schnickens *1992 - ''In God We Trust'' - Brand Nubian *1992 - Shorty the Pimp - Too Short *1992 - Love Deluxe - Sade *1992 - Keep It Goin' On - Hi-Five *1992 - House of Pain - House of Pain *1992 - Too Hard to Swallow - UGK *1991 - ''Homebase'' - DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *1991 - The Low End Theory - A Tribe Called Quest *1991 - Live Hardcore Worldwide - Boogie Down Productions *1991 - Funke, Funke Wisdom - Kool Moe Dee *1991 - ''A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing'' - Black Sheep *1991 - Nature of a Sista - Queen Latifah *1991 - De La Soul Is Dead - De La Soul *1990 - Grits Sandwiches for Breakfast - Kid Rock *1990 - People's Instinctive Travels and the Paths of Rhythm - A Tribe Called Quest *1990 - ''Into Darkness'' - Winter *1990 - By Inheritance - Artillery *1990 - ''Edutainment'' - Boogie Down Productions *1990 - Jump for Joy - Koko Taylor *1990 - Sex Packets - Digital Underground *1990 - ''Deicide'' - Deicide *1989 - Beneath the Remains - Sepultura *1989 - Bayou Cadillac - BeauSoleil *1989 - ''Flag'' - Yello *1988 - I Remember Blind Joe Death - John Fahey *1988 - Life Is...Too Short - Too Short *1988 - ''Staring at the Sun'' - Level 42 *1988 - ''Power Metal'' - Pantera *1987 - Liberty and Justice For... - Agnostic Front *1987 - ''Buster Poindexter'' - Buster Poindexter *1987 - Earth, Sun, Moon - Love and Rockets *1987 - Running in the Family - Level 42 *1987 - ''Taking Over'' - Overkill *1986 - Standing in the Light - Level 42 *1986 - Animalization - The Animals *1986 - ''Game Over'' - Nuclear Assault *1986 - The Pink Opaque - Cocteau Twins *1986 - After Dark - Johnny Adams *1986 - Unveiling the Wicked - Exciter *1986 - ''Atomizer'' - Big Black *1986 - ''Dancing on the Edge'' - Roy Buchanan *1986 - Bayou Boogie - BeauSoleil *1986 - ''True Colours'' - Level 42 *1985 - Hellish Crossfire - Iron Angel *1985 - I Am the Night - Pantera *1985 - ''Nail'' - Foetus *1985 - Skeptics Apocalypse - Agent Steel *1985 - Long Live the Loud - Exciter *1985 - Gotta Let This Hen Out! - Robyn Hitchcock and the Egyptians *1985 - World Machine - Level 42 *1985 - Hello Central...Give Me Dr. Jazz - Bob Brozman *1985 - ''Open the Door'' - Pentangle *1985 - Haven't You Heard - Paul Laurence *1985 - Deckchairs Overboard - Deckchairs Overboard *1985 - Standing in the Line of Fire - Gary U.S. Bonds *1985 - Showdown! - Albert Collins, Robert Cray & Johnny Copeland *1985 - Queen of the Blues - Koko Taylor *1985 - When a Guitar Plays the Blues - Roy Buchanan *1985 - Pressure Cooker - Clarence "Gatemouth" Brown *1984 - How We Rock - SSD *1984 - King of the World - Mighty Sparrow *1984 - Ride the Lightning - Metallica *1984 - ''Escape'' - Whodini *1984 - ''Commercial Zone'' - Public Image Ltd *1984 - ''Guitar Slinger'' - Johnny Winter *1984 - City Babys Revenge - Charged GBH *1984 - How Men Are - Heaven 17 *1984 - ''Burning Star'' - Helstar *1984 - ''Suddenly'' - Billy Ocean *1984 - From the Heart - Johnny Adams *1984 - Doot-Doot - Freur *1984 - Jealousy - Touchstone *1984 - Don't Break the Oath - Mercyful Fate *1983 - Hittin' the Road Again - Red Holloway *1983 - Mongo Magic - Mongo Santamaría *1983 - High-Rise - Ashford & Simpson *1983 - Bar Room Preacher - Jimmy Johnson *1983 - ''Listen'' - A Flock of Seagulls *1983 - Land of the Lost - The Freeze *1983 - Live - The Rods *1983 - Check It! - Mutabaruka *1982 - ''Midnight Blue'' - Louise Tucker *1982 - ''A Flock of Seagulls'' - A Flock of Seagulls *1982 - Miscellaneous Abstract Record No. 1 - Rosalie Sorrels *1982 - November Group - November Group *1981 - ''Something Special'' - Kool & the Gang *1981 - What a Woman Needs - Melba Moore *1980 - Celebrate! - Kool & the Gang *1980 - National Lampoon White Album - National Lampoon *1979 - Music Box Dancer - Frank Mills *1979 - Delores Hall - Delores Hall *1979 - I'm Caught Up (In a One Night Love Affair) - Inner Life *1979 - Come Into My Life - Carol Douglas *1979 - ''Ladies' Night'' - Kool & the Gang *1978 - What About You! - Stanley Turrentine *1978 - Take a Look at Those Cakes - James Brown References Category:1954 births Category:2017 deaths Category:Deaths from multiple myeloma Category:Mastering engineers Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Kean University alumni Category:Latin Grammy Award winners Category:People from Elizabeth, New Jersey Category:People from Union Township, Union County, New Jersey Category:Roselle Catholic High School alumni